Kemarahan Pein!
by Topeng Lolli Kura
Summary: Pein ngamuk-ngamuk mulu, kira-kira kenapa yah? silahkan aja baca fic author sedeng dan gak tau diri ini. gomen, Kura gak terlalu pintar dalam summary :)
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua.. Kura kembali dengan fic kedua.. yah, harapan Kura sih.. ini fic lucu.. gak seperti fic Kura yang pertama.. *pundung* Yasudlah.. baca aja.. *lesu*

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Fic abal-abal ini punya Kura.**

**WARNING! : Gaje, abal-abal, OOC (pasti), jelek, abal-abal, Humor garing renyah-rempah-rempah(?).**

**Genre : Humor-walaupun keliatannya garing-/Parody**

**SUMMARY : **Pein marah-marah terus, kenapa yah? Author gak terlalu pintar dalam summary :)

Gomen kalo jelek :)

**KEMARAHAN PEIN!**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

Pada Suatu Pagi Di Goa Akatsuki..

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Teriak seorang mahluk berambut kuning di Goa Akatsuki yang suaranya nglebihin suara Ultraman kalo lagi teriak ala Soimah.

"DANNA, UUNN!" Jerit mahluk nista itu sambil memeluk mahluk berambut merah yang tidur disebelahnya. Yap, kalian pasti tau siapa yang teriak itu. Si Banci Taman Lawang, Deidara *dibom*.

"Heh? Apa? Apa?" Seru seorang manusia—atau lebih tepatnya, sebuah boneka hidup (emangnya jelangkung?)—bernama Akasuna No Sasori yang bangun dari tidurnya sambil celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari sambil bawa-bawa golok yang dibuat sebagai bantal tidurnya tadi malam. (emangnya bisa? Tidur pake golok?)

"Liat itu, un! Aku takut, un!" Jerit Deidara lagi, histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk lollipop rasa jeruk—yang tidur dengan posisi nungging disebelahnya—pake jari tengahnya.

"Emang kenapa? Apa dia.." Kata Sasori sambil masang muka (sok) mikir dengan jari ditaruh di dagu. Dan tiba-tiba.. DEG! Sasori langsung memasang muka horror tidak percaya bak ngeliat Sadako yang dandan ala bences perempatan jalan sambil noleh ngeliat Deidara yang sekarang melihat ke arahnya, dan memberinya tatapan horror seolah mengatakan 'jangan-jangan-dia-be'ol-lagi-di-celana-ya-?' .

"Danna kenapa, un?" Tanya Deidara heran. Tidak biasanya Sasori memasang muka seperti itu, kecuali ada sesuatu yang membahayakannya. Termasuk..

"GYAAAA! GUE KAGAK MAU CEBOKIN ANAK ITU KALO DIA BE'OL DI CELANA LAGI! HWAAA!" Jerit Sasori histeris hampir seperti melihat babi hutan berjuang melahirkan seekor singa jantan dewasa yang siap menerkamnya (gimana tuh exspresinya?).

BRAAAK!

"WOY! BANTET! DIEM LO!" Teriak sang pemimpin Organisasi Akatsuki—Pein—sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi dengan sekuat tenaga bokep(?) yang dijamin dapat menyebabkan seorang bayi baru lahir dapat berubah menjadi power ranger mejikuhibiniu(?) (apa hubungannya?).

"GYAAAA!" Teriak Sasori makin histeris dengan gaya Spiderwoman lagi nyungsep di dalem jamban(?).

BLETAK! BUGH! DUESH! GLODAK! KABOOOM! KABOOEER(?)!

Suara-suara itu adalah suara jeritan orang yang disiksa di neraka-eh, salah. Suara itu adalah suara-suara penyiksaan Sasori oleh Pein. Kecuali, suara yang terakhir, itu adalah suara teriakan Deidara yang kabur dari tempat penyiksaan Sasori, masa bodoh dengan laba-laba yang tadi nemplok di bokongnya Tobi. Deidara lari sambil nyeret-nyeret Tobi yang masih berpetualang bersama Dora The Power Ranger(?) dan Sepatu Boots(?) di dunia mimpi.

Ealah, ternyata yang ditunjuk itu laba-laba toh?

**~Kurasaki Hyuun~**

-jam 7 pagi, Markas Akatsuki-

"Ohayou, Minna.." Sapa Kisame pada teman-teman nistanya yang nongkrong di ruang tengah Akatsuki—yang pasti tidak ada apa-apanya karena kepelitan Kakuzu—dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

Gimana gak elit coba? Liat aja, tuh. Itachi, nongkrong dengan posisi nungging, Sasori masih bonyok dihajar Pein tadi, sampe posisi duduknya harus dengan posisi menari Ballet(?), Deidara berdiri dengan posisi kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas (entah gimana dia bisa seimbang gitu), Tobi masih tidur sambil berdiri dengan muter-muter terus kayak angin topan sampe ntuh lantai batu udah bolong 8 meter gara-gara dia, Hidan duduk bersila tapi kepalanya dibawah dan kakinya diatas seperti Deidara, tapi bedanya, posisi kakinya Hidan ntuh dilipat, Zetsu tambah parah, dia duduk dengan posisi jongkok dengan kaki yang diangkat satu ampe nyentuh pucuk Venus FlyTrap-nya.

Bener-Bener Gak Elit.

"Minna." Panggil Kisame halus dan penuh hikmah(?).

"…" No Respon.

"Minna." Panggil Kisame lagi.

"…" No Respon.

"Minnaa." Kali ini agak keras.

"…" Masih Gak Ada Respon.

"Minna!" Kisame teriak.

"…" Gak ada respon. Pada budeg kali ye?

"MIIINNAAAA!" Teriak Kisame pake toa masjid. Habis, dia udah lumuten manggilin temen-temennya yang budeg itu.

"Apa?" Semuanya minus Tobi, Pein, Kakuzu, dan Konan menoleh kearah Kisame sambil tersenyum yang.. agak gimana gitu.

"Liat leader gak?" Tanya Kisame lagi, sambil pegang tiga toa, satu di tangan kanan, satu di tangan kiri, satu di lubang idung(?), jaga-jaga kalo dia harus teriak lagi.

"Liat aja di kantornya!" Sahut Sasori sewot gara-gara mukanya sekarang jadi abstrak setelah diukir secara 'profesional' oleh Pein tadi pagi. Maklum, gara-gara itu sekarang dia jadi sensitive sama hal-hal yang berbau Pein gitu (emangnya Pein itu kotoran anjing apa? Pake bau-bau segala).

"Sungguan? Ah, gue gak yakin! Secara elo itu kan suka bohong." Kata Kisame lagi.

"Eh, jangan asal nuduh loe! Emangnya loe punya bukti?" Tantang Sasori.

"Ntuh, hidung loe panjangnya 9 meter!" Kata Kisame sambil nunjuk-nujuk sebuah tongkat kayu dengan panjang 9 meter—yang terletak di pojok ruangan—pake jari tengahnya. Yang ia duga itu adalah hidung Sasori yang memanjang akibat sering berbohong dan dipotong. (Emangnya Sasori ntuh Pinokio?).

"Eh, enak aja! Itu bukan hidung gue tauk! Itu tongkatnya kera sakti yang dicolong ama Kakuzu, begok!" Kata Sasori tidak terima dia disamakan dengan Pinokio, dia kan jelangkung *dicekek Kugutsu*.

"Beneran, Zu?" Tanya Kisame pada Kakuzu yang lagi mojok sambil ngunyah besi(?) dan bermandikan keringat panas (bosen keringat dingin mulu) serta menjadikan cadarnya menjadi origami(?).

"Sebaiknya lo ke kantor leader-sama dulu, deh gak usah peduliin dia." Bisik Itachi pada Kisame yang cengo sejadi-jadinya gara-gara kelakuan aneh Kakuzu itu. Habis, Itachi juga jadi rada risih gara-gara kelakuan Kakuzu itu.

"I-iya, deh." Kata Kisame sambil berlalu dan sesekali melirik ke belakang, ke arah Kakuzu, trus habis nglirik, dia langsung lompat-lompat ala kangguru trus muntah-muntah ditempat.

"Huhu.. Kura jahat.. My Lovely Duit-Chan.. Come Back.. Hiks.." Gumam Kakuzu sambil menangis terbahak-bahak(?)(Bosen termehek-mehek mulu) meratapi nasib buruk yang harus ia jalani ini, dunia memang kejam *sok dramatis*.

**~Kurasaki Hyuun~**

-Kantor Leader Nista-

"Spadaaaaa! Leader!" DOK! DOK! DOK! Kisame mengetok pintu itu dengan Tenaga Hiu yang niscaya, dapat merubah air galon menjadi air laut (apa hubungannya?).

"APAAN SIH LOE, KISAME?! GAK USAH GEDOR-GEDOR PINTU! DASAR, BR*piiip*EK! AN*piiip*NG! B*piiip*BI! BERISIK TAOK!" Teriak Pein dengan kadar amarah 150 ml(?) pada Kisame.

"S-sabar Leader! K-Kisame kan A-anak B-baek." Kata Kisame ter-batu-bata (baca : terbata-bata) dan entah sejak kapan merebut gelar 'Anak Baik' dari Tobi.

"Udahan, ah! Loe maunya apaan sih? Cepetan! Kalo gak, gue libas loe pake Shinra Tensei!" Ancam Pein gak punya kasih sayang pada anak buah sendiri (Hah? Akatsuki disayang? Dunia akan kayaang! *abaikan*).

"Gue cuma mau tanya ama Konan, bagaimana cara membuat sup origami" Kata Kisame lagi, gaje, mana ada sup origami? Adanya ntuh sup hiu yang dijadiin origami *disantet Kisame*.

Wajah Pein langsung pucat pasi sepucat kulit Orochimaru sebelum dia pake merek pemutih kulit bernama 'Cat Tembok Ativex' dan ternyata, Orochimaru masih belom nyadar kalo sebenernya dia salah pake produk.

Kembali ke Pein, wajahnya pucat pasi, serasa ingin menangis. Lalu tiba-tiba, Pein menangis terbahak-bahak(?) dan berkata lagi.

"Ko-konan.. D-dia.." Pein menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kehabisan Krim Anti Keriput?" Potong Itachi yang sudah ada disana entah sejak kapan bersama anggota lainnya,

"Butuh boneka Barbie?" Yang ini mah, Sasori.

"Butuh duit? Huhu.." Kakuzu masih menangis.

"Pindah ke aliran Jashin?" Hidan, mulai nyebarin ajaran sesatnya.

"_Mbledos_, un?" Tanya Deidara, gak tau sopan santun, ngomongin kalo bosnya mbledos alias meledak.

"Melihara satwa laut?" Tanya Kisame, berharap kalo Konan punya peliharaan satwa laut. Soalnya udah lama dia mau melihara Paus Pembunuh(?).

"Kehabisan lollipop ya, senpai?" Tanya si Topeng Lolli yang baru bangun tidur sambil mamerin lollipop rasa jeruknya bak piala Oscar.

"Butuh **tumbuhan **hias?" Tanya Zetsu item-putih bergantian.

"BUKAN SEMUAANYAAAAA! SIAPA JUGA ITU YANG NGOMONGIN KALO KONAN _MBLEDOS_?" Tanya Pein penuh amarah dan hasrat(?).

Dan Deidara-pun sembunyi dibelakangnya Zetsu.

"Sebenarnya, Konan.." Pein sudah mendelik ke arah Zetsu yang mau buka mulut, mau nyela pembicaraannya lagi. Melihat itu, Peinpun mengeluarkan jurus Ibu Sangkuriang(?), yaitu..

"KALO GUE MAU NGOMONG JANGAN DISELA DONG! ANAK BUAH DURHAKA! KUKUTUK KAU MENJADI GUNTING KUKU!" Teriak Pein mau niru dialog drama Sangkuriang tapi salah bicara, alhasil, berubahlah Zetsu jadi gunting kuku item putih dengan hiasan warna ijo.

Semuanya Minus Pein dan Konan pun diem. Gak bisa ngomong. Zetsu aja udah jadi gunting kuku, bisa aja mereka jadi aksesoris, pot bunga, dispenser, kulkas, **toilet**, de el el.

"Sebenernya Konan.." Pein mendelik dulu, ngeliatin satu-satu anak buahnya. Memastikan gak ada yang bicara. Padahal kalo bicara untung tuh, Pein bisa dapet perabotan rumah gratis. Kehilangan satu anak buah? gak masalah! Wong anak buahnya nista semua gitu.

"Ini." Pein membuka pintu kantornya yang gabung juga berfungsi sebagai kamarnya dan menunjukan Konan yang terbaring lemah di sofa.

"KONAN!" Teriak mereka semua, hendak berlari menerjang dan menginjak-injak Pein. Tapi, Pein langsung mendelik dan mendadak nyali mereka ciut. Padahal pengen banget tuh nginjek-nginjek ntuh muka paku. Tapi, mereka juga takut ama kutukannya, kirain Akatsuki gak sayang nyawa *dijeburin ke septik tank*

"Pein-senpai, Konan-senpai kenapa?" Tanya Tobi.

"Jangan-jangan.." Anggota lainnya sudah berpikiran mesum, dilihat dari tampang mereka.

"LOE JANGAN PADA MESUM YE! GUE SHINRA TENSEI LO SEMUA TAU RASA LOE!" Teriak Pein lagi.

"I-iya, Leader" jawab mereka serempak.

"Jadi sebenarnya.. Konan.." Pein menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Ya?" Akatsuki pasang telinga masing-masing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : "Saksikan di Chapter Berikutnya!" author tiba-tiba muncul seenak udel dan langsung meresmikan bahwa fic ini TBC.

**TBC**

**Catatan Author : HWOH! Akhirnya selesai juga.. dan.. maaf untuk para penggemar chara-chara diatas karena author membuat fic ini just for fun. *peace***

**Oiya, ada yang tau kenapa Kakuzu menangis terbahak-bahak(?)? silahkan jawab di Review :) dan, maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan saya yang lainnya, karena mata saya kekurangan vitamin A #ngambilwortel jadi mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan yang saya lewatkan.**

**Last, wanna Review? Kalo gak Review Kura gak mau apdet! *lho kok maksa?* becanda kok.. tapi harus review yah? kritik, saran, concrit, flame saya terima :D**

**Dan.. maaf kalo humornya garing.. dan inti ceritanya gak sama sama judulnya karena Kura juga bingung akan judulnya. *bunuh diri* **


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenapa sih?

Chapter 2 : kenapa sih?

Hai, minna, Kura kembali lagi! Maaf ya updatenya lama! *ditimpukin karung beras* gomen ne… Kura lupa kasih tau kalo Kura itu sebenernya mulai dari tanggal 20-31 itu **UAS! **Maaf! Kura lupa kasitau, Kura bisa update ini gara-gara ada waktu luang… lagipula, idenya malah datang pas UAS, bukan pas sebelum-sebelumnya! *malah curcol* ok, mulai aja…

**Rated : T karna bahasa yang tidak boleh dikonsumsi(?) oleh anak-anak.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan chara-chara lainnya punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, fic abal-abal ini punya Kura**

**WARNING! : Gaje, abal-abal, OOC, Typo (yang kelewatan oleh mata saya), ambigu, abstrak, autis, bahasa campuran dan larutan(?), jelek, de el el**

**NB : ngapusi : membohongi**

**Gomenasai kalo jelek :)**

**DON'T** **LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya.. Konan.." Pein menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"ya?" Akatsuki pasang telinga masing-masing.

"Dia.." Pein menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Ya?" Akatsuki semakin memasang telinganya masing-masing sampe daleeeemm banget.

"Dia.." Pein masih menggantungkan kalimatnya pada sebuah baling-baling helikopter(?).

"IYAA?!" Akatsuki minus Pein dan Konan langsung teriak tepat di telinganya Pein. Untungnya Pein sudah memasang dua buntalan pembalut wanita(?) untuk melindungi kedua telinganya.

"Dia.. Dia membuatku kebelet be'ol!" Kata Pein dan langsung ngacir ke toilet, meninggalkan Akatsuki yang pada cengo. Alhasil, terpaksalah mereka menunggu di depan kamar mandi dengan menggunakan penjepit hidung. Kenapa pake penjepit hidung? Emangnya mereka mau kena bau dari be'olnya si Pein?

15 menit kemudian…

"huuh… lega!" Kata Pein sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Itu leader-sama, un!" Kata Deidara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Pein yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah gunting kuku item-putih dengan hiasan warna ijo a.k.a Zetsu.

"Leader-samaaa!" Teriak semua anggota akatsuki minus Pein dan Konan sambil berlari ke arahnya, tapi Zetsu juga ikut teriak (lho?).

"APAAAA?!" Teriak Pein sambil menoleh ke arah mereka dan langsung melotot horror begitu dia mendapati delapan ekor beruk dan satu buah gunting kuku(?) dengan berbagai macam warna(?) yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gerombolan Akatsuki minus Pein dan Konan yang berlari ke arahnya dengan berbagai macam gaya yang unik dan abstrak.

"STOOOPP!" Teriak Pein sambil mengacung-acungkan jari tengahnya pada mereka yang baru saja akan mengikuti lomba sepak terjang(?) dengan Pein sebagai sasarannya (Akatsuki minus Pein dan Konan maksudnya).

"LOE SEMUA MAU APA SIH?!" meledaklah lagi amarah Pein dengan radius 100 mm(?).

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Konan! Akuilah kesalahanmu dan bersikap adil,wahai engkau, manusia yang hina, Pein!" Kata Hidan yang langsung mendapat semburan air mata nyamuk(?) dari Kakuzu.

"Gak usah sok alim lo! Elo aja kagak adil, nyuruh orang lain! Dasar, bejad." Cibir Kakuzu yang langsung membuat Hidan pundung sambil korek-korek toilet yang penuh dengan jamban. Kakuzu-pun juga baru selesai dari acara 'menangis terbahak-bahak(?)'-nya. Gara-gara disuap Kisame dengan nasi berbentuk uang(?).

"Oh iye, gue lupa, hehehe." Kata Pein sambil cengengesan dan pasang tampang gak punya dosa yang lebih mirip tampang seorang pedhopil.

"Jadi… apa yang terjadi dengan Konan?" Tanya Zetsu Putih sambil menggerak-gerakan badan gunting kukunya (loh?).

"Diem lo, un! Udah jadi gunting kuku pulak, masih ngomong, un!" Kata Deidara merasa risih, risih atau takut gegara ada gunting kuku bicara.

"**Kita yang bicara, kok elo yang ribut sih?"** Tanya Zetsu Hitam sambil gerak-gerakin badan gunting kukunya kayak si ZePut.

"Udah ah, un! Emang susah ngomong ama gunting kuku, un!" Kata Deidara lagi yang langsung mendapat sambutan hangat berupa caplokan gunting kuku di jarinya, pingsanlah dia.

"WOI! Diem napa! Jadi cerita gak nih?" Kata Pein yang merasa diberi kacang (baca : dikacangin) oleh anak pohonnya (mereka 'kan, udah gede, jadi bukan buah lagi).

"Jadi, Buuuu!" Sahut semua Akatsuki minus Pein dan Konan, (Hidan ama Deidara udah bangkit) persis kayak Anak TK.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Leader-sama?" Tanya Tobi yang tumben-tumbennya ngomong dengan berwibawa.

"ehem! jadi, sebenarnya Konan, dia…" Pein merendahkan suaranya dan menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi, pake backsound pukulan _drum_ beruntun lagi!

"Iya?" Akatsuki minus Pein dan Konan pasang telinga lagi, tapi kali ini pake baut(?).

"Dia… Tidur." Kata Pein dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Krik… krik… krik…

"LEADER-SAMAAAA!" Teriak semua anggota Akatsuki minus setangkai(?) mahluk pierching dan mahluk kertas. Sedangkan, Pein hanya bisa pasang tampang 'opo-salahku-karo-kowe-?'. Dan, Akatsuki yang lainnya hanya membala dengan tampang 'salahmu-karo-aku-iku-akeh-,-gak-usah-ngapusi-aku- ayo-ndang-hajar-!'

"Ooo… jadi elo semua mau hajar gue?" Ejek Pein sambil melirik ke arah gunting kuku Venus Flytrap(?) dan lalu menatap Akatsuki yang lain dengan tampang 'opo-kowe-iso-ngalahno-aku-?'

"E-eh, iya leader-sama, Tobi 'kan, Anak Baek, jadi Tobi gak akan ngehajar leader-sama!" Kata Tobi berdusta, padahal di tangannya udah megang bazooka tuh, membuat orang lain bingung dan membatin 'Tobi ini polos atau goblok?'

"Kalau gitu… CEPET BERSIHIN RUANGAN INIIIIIII!" Teriak Pein yang berhasil membuat ruangan itu mengalami gempa kecil yang berhasil membuat Konoha runtuh (loh?). Tapi, Kura heran deh, setiap Kura mau nulis dialognya si Pein itu, tangan harus selalu siap di tombol capslock.

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN! PASUKAN! BALIK KANAN, GRAK!" Komando Kisame udah kayak pemimpin regu pramuka yang siap dikurbankan(?).

"TOBI! BERSIHIN LANTAI! SAPU LANTAINYA! SAMPAI BERSIH! KALO GAK BERSIH, GUE KUTUK LOE JADI KAOS KAKI!" Perintah sekaligus ancam Pein pada setangkai(?) lollipop yang tak berdosa(?).

"SIAP, LEADER-SAMA!" Jawab Tobi sambil mengambil sapu dan menyapu lantai dengan gaya lollipop nungging(?).

"KISAME! BERSIHIN KAMAR MANDI! BE'OL GUE JUGA SIRAMIN!" Teriak Pein sekaligus membuka aib be'olnya tadi nggak disiram, padahal kalo Pein be'ol tuh, sekali keluar langsung menggunung setinggi 8 meter(?).

"SI-SIAP LEADER-SAMA!" Kata Kisame dan langsung menggunakan jurus airnya untuk menyiram ntuh gunung jamban, jangan kira mudah, apalagi dengan baunya yang , oh… wangi sekaliii(?).

"SASORI! KENDALIIN ZETSU BIAR MEMOTONG KUKU KAKI GUE" Teriak Pein sambil mengeluarkan kakinya yang baunya hampir setara dengan 10 ton sampah tinja(?).

"Jangan, Sas! JANGAAANN!" Zetsu meronta-ronta saat dia didekatkan pada kaki Pein. Otomatis, Zetsupun mencapai masa 'hampir pulang ke Rumah Tuhan' sedangkan, Sasori hanya menyeringai licik.

"DEIDARA! PIJETIN GUE!" Perintah Pein lagi seenak Ayam Goreng(?) nyuruh Deidara mijetin dia, maklumlah, dia udah tua… kasihanilah dia, Deidara. Dia 'kan hampir mati… *di Shinra Tensei*

"KAKUZU, HIDAN! AMBILIN DUITNYA KONAN!" Teriak Pein lagi.

"Err… Leader-sama itu…" Kata Hidan tersipu malu-malu(?) sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang ada di belakangnya Pein.

"APA LOE?! BERANI NANTANG GUE?!" Teriak Pein sambil mendelik tajam, saking tajamnya, ntuh mata Rinnegan udah berubah jadi pedang(?), jadi keliatan kayak ada pedang keluar dari matanya Pein gitu.

"Nggak, i-itu…" Kata Kakuzu sekarang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca(?) sambil menunjuk-nunjuk aura kegelapan yang keluar dari belakang sofa yang diduduki Pein.

"LOE GAK KERJA?! GUE KUTUK LOE JA-""EHEM!" Kata-kata Pein terpotong saat mendengar suara deheman mengerikan dan mencekam dari seorang wanita kertas yang sudah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya(?).

"E-eh, Konan… ehehehe…" Pein cengengesan dan pasang tampang koyok wong sing ora nduwe duso (baca : kayak orang yang gak punya dosa).

"Ini ada permen…" Kata Pein menyodorkan sebuah permen dan dengan begonia, Konan memakan permen itu dan sekarang dia bisa bahasa arek suroboyo!

"Kon kape njupuk duekku?" Tanya Konan, logat surabayanya keluar.

"Ehehe… nggak kok…" Kata Pein cengar-cengir padahal dalem hati udah kayak mau lari keliling marathon Negara Hi tuh.

"Nah, Pein… balesane…" Konan sudah mengeluarkan aura angker, sedangkan Akatsuki yang lain pada duduk sambil ngeliatin acara bioskop yang ditampilkan secara live(?) dengan makan popcorn yang entah dapat darimana.

"TEDAAAAKK!"

1 jam kemudian…

"Senpai! Leader-sama mana?" tanya Tobi riang.

"Di kamar mandi, un." Kata Deidara Panjang, Cair, Gaje.

"Ngapain di kamar mandi, senpai?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"Liat sendiri aja, un." Kata Deidara lagi sambil menyeringai

Sementara itu di kamar mandi…

"Konan, a-ampuun! Tumpukan be'olnya banyak nih!" kata Pein, ealah, ternyata dia disuruh nyiram Jambannya yang menggunung itu.

"Janc*k! marino dhisik!"

"TEDAAAAAKKK!"

**THE END**

**Ciuman Jarak Jauh(?) :**

**Akhirnya selesai… oiya, maaf ya atas bahasa suroboyo Kura yang 'nyempil' disana, trus, maaf kalo humornya garing, soalnya Kura lagi stress gegara UAS, doain Kura dapet nilai bagus ya! *ngarep***

**Ini balasan Reviewnya :**

**Namikaze Kevin : hooh! Maaf ya Pein nggak saya kasih nama Nagato, karna yang diceritain disini itu Pein Yahiko, mungkin di fic ketiga Kura yah? *disambit golok* makasih udah Review!**

**Gled Tak Login : Hoh! Senpai nakal ya! Nggak login! *dicekek* ini udah apdet! Makasih udah review!**

**Absen : Benarkah? Yeee! Terimakasih! *peluk-peluk**dibogem* ini udah apdet, makasih udah Review!**

**Gaara : Ini udah apdet kok.. makasih udah review!**

**Tukang Review : Terimakasih kau telah menyemangatiku! Huaaaaa! *nangis Bombay* terharu saia… ini udah apdet! Makasih udah review!**

**Yosh! Itu aja, gomen kalo jelek :), tapi harus review! Ok? Doakan Kura dapet nilai bagus juga, jaa!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Epilog

Chapter 3 : Epilog.

Hai, semua! Kura kembali lagi, maaf kalo apdetnya telat gara-gara Kura nggak bisa Publish chapter selanjutnya. Yah, sudahlah, ini sekedar chapter tambahan yang gak terlalu panjang, semoga kalian menikmatinya! :)

**Rated : T**

**WARNING! : Gaje, abal-abal, typo(s), OOC, bahasa arek suroboyo (bagi yang gak ngerti bahasa ini, diharap dengan tulus dan hormat untuk menekan tombol 'back'), banyak kata-kata be'ol, anak kecil yang belum mencapi tahap remaja harap untuk menekan tombol 'back', chapter yang pendek.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua chara disini punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, fic abal-abal ini punya Kura.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Gomen kalo jelek :)**

**Happy Reading! :)**

**.**

**.**

"Aku gak ngurusi kon! Sing penting siram iku be'olmu! Mambu iki!" Konan ngamuk-ngamuk dengan bahasa Suroboyo yang medhok banget.

"Ko-konan… terlalu banyak…" Kata Pein sambil melirik tumpukan be'olnya sendiri yang numpuk menggunung di sana, baunya, beuh! Manthap!

"AKU GAK NGURUSI SING PENTING SIRAM!" Konan teriak-teriak sendiri sambil ngasah clurit.

CLING! Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu led (bosen lampu bohlam mulu), bersinar di atas kepala Pein.

"Konan, coba keluar dulu, aku jamin, nanti ini be'ol bakal kepindah dari toilet!" Kata Pein mencoba meyakinkan Konan yang sudah berusaha menggorok lehernya pake clurit kertas.

"Temenan ta? Koen gak ngapusi aku to?" Tanya Konan sambil mendekatkan clurit itu ke leher Pein, membuat be'olnya ingin berdansa(?).

"Yowes, awas kon nek ngapusi aku!" Ancam Konan menyeringai seram bagaikan mak lampir baru pulang dari arisan.

BLAM!

Pintu itu-pun ditutup dengan kasar oleh Konan yang sekarang sedang terkekeh-kekeh bagaikan mak lampir yang terkena rabies.

"Oke… siap-siap… _Chibaku Tensei_!" Kata Pein sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bola chakra hitam ke langit ddan dalam sekejap, be'ol-be'olnya pun melayang dan melekat ke bola chakra itu.

"GYAAA! Bola jamban raksasa un!" Teriak Deidara panik saat melihat bola raksasa menjijikan itu.

"Ugh… berat…" Keluh Pein Nagato jauh di tempat antah berantah sambil memandang jijik bola jamban raksasa yang menjijikan itu.

"Ugh… kenapa sih Yahiko kalo be'ol keluarnya banyak!" Keluh Nagato lagi sambil mengingat-ingat kebiasaan Yahiko kalo di toilet.

"GUE GAK KUAT!" Pein Nagato langsung menjatuhkan bola raksasa itu dan…

CROT! CRAT! CRAT!

Be'olnya menyebar ke mana-mana.

"PEEEIIIINNN!"

**THE END**

**Media Komunikasi(?) :**

**MAAF! MAAF atas kata-katanya yang… yah gitu deh! *dicakar anjing* **

**Ini balasan reviewnya :**

**Aku yo wong jowo : Benarkah? Sebenarnya sih, ini ide muncul karena Kura buat fic ini saat Kura telah menyelesaikan UAS basa jawa, jadi kebawa gitu, hahaha *dibunuh*, makasih udah review! *bungkuk-bungkuk**nyungsep*.**

**Dan untuk 2 guest lainnya, Kura hanya ingin bilang Terimakasih banyak telah review! **

**Udah segitu aja, Review chap ini juga, ok? Kritik, saran, concrit, flame saya terima :)**

**Jaa~ *lambai-lambai***


End file.
